El principe Rilian
by LyannTargaryen
Summary: Denle una oportunidad a este fic es el primero que escribo de Narnia y un poco fuera del canon fuera del canon es un Suspian espero les guste
1. Camino al campamento

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-dijo Caspian extendiéndole la mano a Susan desde arriba de el caballo

-Sí, ¿no hay de otra?-pregunto ella dubitativa

-Sí, caminar y ser atacada por telmarinos-le respondió el

-Entonces llévame-dijo ella al ver que le quedaban pocas flechas para luego montarse tras de él en el caballo

Después de un rato de andar llegaron a un descampado y el descendió del caballo y le extendió la mano para que lo hiciera. Ante esto ella dijo extrañada:

-Pero aquí no es el campamento

-Ya sé que no te traje para que vieras el mar se que te gusta, y sabes a mi también, ¿Qué te parece?-le pregunto mientras la tomaba por los hombros i miraba por arriba de ellos

-Es Hermoso, creo que te debo algo, luego de lo que hiciste mostrarme Narnia luego de todos estos años, dime que quieres y te lo daré-le ofreció ella

-¿Lo que sea?, en este caso dame un beso-dijo acorralándola contra un árbol y acercar su cara a la de ella peligrosamente ante lo que ella desviando la mirada dijo:

-Pero lo nuestro no va a funcionar soy 2000 años mayor que tu-se excuso la joven

-Por favor Susan, ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan cerebral durante un minuto?, mírame a la cara y dime que no quieres estar conmigo-dijo tomándole por la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo

Entonces dijo ella:

-Yo quiero

-Entonces déjate llevar-dijo el robándole un beso. Ante esto ella lo rodeo con sus brazos por los hombros y la espalda becándole quitar la cimitarra y la pechera mientras él se la sacaba a ella, para luego levantarla por el aire sosteniéndola de la cintura para colocarla en el piso y apoderarse lentamente de su cuerpo

Luego de amarse largo rato ambos cayeron rendidos y abrazados durante unos minutos y luego se levantaron y al ver que el sol ya se ocultaba luego de cambiarse decidieron retomar su camino hacia el campamento


	2. ¡Tu y el ¿Que!

Al llegar allí fueron divisados por Peter quien enojado dijo:

-¿Les parece que estas son horas de llegar?, estamos en medio de una guerra y ustedes no aparecen además recuerden que hay Telmarinos cerca y los podrían haber matado

-Ya hermano por favor, fue mi culpa le pedí a Caspian que me mostrara el mar

-Ya hermano cálmate, fue culpa mía yo le pedí a Caspian que me mostrara el mar desde una colina y ya sabes me entretuve, si no hubiera sido por el yo seguiría mirando el horizonte, ya me conoces-se excuso ella mirando suspicaz al pelinegro

-Pero lo viste hace 3 días-le espeto el

-Ya sabes, me calma, me da paz; ahora si me disculpas tengo que practicar y tengo hambre así que por favor córrete-le pidió su hermana sacando una flecha y tirando una manzana de un árbol que tenía enfrente para luego cogerla entonces el dijo insistente al ver que ella comenzaba a correr:

-¡Susan, no me evites Susan, no me….-para luego ser cortado por ella quien sin parar de correr le dijo:

-Tengo que llegar al rio para lavarla

Al recibir tal contestación él se volvió hacia el joven a su lado y le dijo de manera desafiante:

-Si le hiciste algo te las veras conmigo, quedo claro

-Quédate tranquilo que yo no le hice nada-respondió el joven nervioso, para luego buscarla con la mirada en la lejanía al igual que su hermano

….5 días después….

Estaban cenando y Susan dijo levantándose del suelo y metiéndose en la carpa que compartía con Lucy:

-Si me disculpan, tengo un poco de sueño, buen provecho

-Buenas noches- dijeron todos

Al entrar se acostó boca arriba y miro el techo reprimiendo un vomito

Al rato entro Lucy y ella le dijo:

-Pásame el balde de la esquina

-Si para que lo…-pero se cortó al ver que su hermana vomitaba violentamente y entonces decidió ir directo al grano de su preocupación:

-Puedes decirme de una vez que paso entre ti Caspian el Domingo

-¿De qué estás hablando?, entre nosotros no paso nada-dijo ella tratando de evadir el tema

-Anda Susan dilo de una vez conozco sobre el tema, no me puedes engañar-la insto su hermana

-Sí, lo admito lo más probable es que este embarazada, y te lo afirmo yo estuve con él-soltó ella a la vez que Peter y Edmund habrían la carpa y se disponían a despedirse de su hermana pequeña, por lo que al escuchar eso dijeron a la vez sorprendidos:

-¡Tu y el, ¿Qué?

Espero les guste este cap no se olviden de dejar rewis (Comentarios), tamien acepto sugerencias, recuerden que es mi primer fic de las crónicas de Narnia

Bess y nos leemos


	3. Tu no eres quien para decirme que hacer

-Lo matare-espeto Peter dirigiéndose hacia Caspian para luego desenfundar su espada y decirle colocándosela bajo su barbilla diciendo:

-Pagaras por lo que has hecho, ¿cómo se te ocurre dejarla así?- lo cuestiono

-¿Cómo?, no entiendo-dijo extrañado

-Levanta tu espada y pelea, ¡Hazlo, pelea!- lo ínsito el supremo monarca

Al ver la escena ante sus ojos salió presurosa de su tienda y camino pasando al costado de el rey justo, hasta colocarse ente su otro hermano y Caspian para luego decir:

-Peter, ¡Alto!, ya déjalo-le dijo suplicante

-Eso nunca, lo que te a hecho es denigrante-le espeto su hermano

-Te Diré lo que es denigrante, que lo apuntes como a un animal salvaje, además no eres quien para meterte en mis decisiones, seré tu hermana y todo lo que quieras, pero él a verme pedido que no me casara con Corín y el yo haber aceptado no te da derecho a apoderarte de mi vida, porque no importa lo que pienses yo seguiré adelante porque bajo ningún concepto permitiré que me arruines la vida y mucho menos a él-dijo para luego bajar su mirada a su vientre y levantarla instantáneamente para luego mirar desafiante al rey frente así

En ese momento Aslan quien había escuchado todo salió de los matorrales y dirigiéndose a Peter para luego decirle a Susan:

-Espero que lo dicho por ella te ayude a crecer como persona, como ella también lo está haciendo, ahora prepárense, recuerden que una batalla los espera, sobre todo a Ustedes jóvenes reyes, pero a ustedes les daré un poco de tiempo, según puedo deducir Susan deseas decirle algo a Caspian, hazlo rápido

Luego sus hermanos y él se fueron no sin que estos últimos le dirigieran una mirada de rencor, aceptación y alegría respectivamente. Una vez solos ella le dijo:

-Caspian no se como decirte esto, pero lo que menos deseo es que esto te aparte tu cometido así que seré directa, aparte no hay mucho tiempo, ¡Recuerdas lo que hicimos hace 8 meses?-dijo ella(N/a: los 5 días que puse en el transcurso de tiempo era el tiempo de la tierra, en realidad en Narnia pasaron 8 Meses)

-Sí, ¿cómo olvidarlo?-dijo el mirándola tiernamente

-pues veras desde entonces yo intente de ocultar lo que sentía, pero ya no pude mas y Peter se entero y bueno yo estoy.., no sé cómo decirlo –dijo apenada

-solo dilo de una vez-la premio el

-Está bien, yo esto…, estoy Em... Em.., Em.., embarazada- dijo dubitativa

¡Que!-dijo sorprendido dado que era lo que menos esperaba

En ese momento Lucy llamo a su hermana desde la carpa de ambas para que se dignase a prepararse para la batalla recibiendo una afirmación de ella en señal de que hacia allí marcharía pero fue detenida por el pelinegro quien le dijo:

-De aquí no te marcha-pero ella no lo dejo terminar y desafiante le dijo:

-Seré la madre de tu hijo pero tú no eres quien para impedirme nada

-Quien te está deteniendo, yo solo decía que tú no te vas de aquí sin esto, era de mi madre ahora quiero que lo tengas tu- le dijo colocándole un bello anillo de plata en el dedo anular

Foto del anillo: .com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQCztTodc2XDPPZJ_J5d6P9Uz38XFPx1AfDLTZ9UsJqu-t7CMkkISu2SpMbLg

Pero Caspian-dijo ella pero él la detuvo y le dijo:

-Es tuyo, ahora te pertenece, por favor acéptalo

-Está bien, dijo sonriente a la vez que él le besaba la mano y sonriendo le decía para luego verla marchar hacia donde se encontraba su hermana:

-Ve mi reina

Mil perdones no tengo palabras para disculparme, espero que me perdonen, pero con los exámenes finales no podía actualiza ninguna de mis historias y luego tuve vacaciones donde no dispuse de internet aparte algunas materias me quedaron pero pase, ahora si hasta marzo nada de actualizaciones hasta marzo dejarme Rewis, dejen rewis

Bess y abrazos Malfonianos pero solo de mi parte jajajaja

Demi


	4. El nacimiento

Al rato Miraz llego con sus tropas y sin más preámbulo comenzó a luchar con Peter luego de que este lo venciera no sin recibir una que otra herida y lo dejo en manos de Caspian para que lo matara, ante esto al verse en tal situación elevo su espada hacia su tío pero en el momento de dar la ultima estocada la bajo precipitadamente al piso profiriendo un grito ante los ojos sorprendidos tanto de Narnianos como Telmarinos y dijo para luego darle la espalda: -No lo hare, pues no deseo ser como tu

Entonces uno de los lores se acerco a Miraz y atacándolo por lo bajo le dijo a su ejército luego de deshacerse del cuerpo:

-¡Traición a ellos!

Y así fue como se desencadeno una batalla muy cruenta entre telmarinos y Narnianos nadie se libraba de tener que luchar ni siquiera Lucy quien en primera instancia trataba se quedar al margen protegida de la lucha, y lo hubiera conseguido de no ser porque un telmarino casi la atraviesa con su espada en su huída hacia el puente, que conectaba a Veruna tras las instrucciones de Lord Sopespian por lo que tuvo que luchar con él y en eso se encontraba cuando Aslan salto sobre el hombre y lo desarmo ante lo que él salió corriendo aterrorizado a lo que Aslan le dijo a Lucy a la vez que la instaba a subir a su lomo:

-Vamos pequeña, aun hay algo que debo hacer

Al llegar al puente se encontraron con los telmarinos que encabezados, por el que hubiere matado a Miraz cruzaban ya la mitad del puente, por lo que con el fin de evitar que lo hagan rugió, despertando así al espíritu del rio quien se alzo por sobre el puente y arraso con el tirando a todos los soldados a su paso, acabando así la batalla que fue ganada por los Narnianos quienes ni dudaron en lanzar vítores de júbilo y en proclamar a Caspian, en acuerdo con Aslan como su nuevo rey y marchar en procesión a Veruna, donde los festejos duraron toda una noche de la tierra y acompañados en la última noche, por una luna que se podía observar en todo su esplendor

Durante aquella noche sucedió que se encontraba Susan con su hermana viendo las estrellas y le dijo:

-Hace más de diez meses Narnianos que nos encontramos aquí

-¿Será hoy verdad?-le pregunto su hermana al ver la expresión en su rostro

-Sera en este mismo momento, ¡Mi bebe ya viene!

-fue así que Lucy y ella salieron presurosas para sus aposentos sin dejar de pasar desapercibidas para tres muchachos y una mujer que se les acerco y le dijo a Susan:

-Permítame ayudarla majestad

-Muchas gracias mi señora le respondió la reina benévola

Ante lo que la mujer dirigiéndose a una sirvienta le dijo:

-Acompaña a la joven esta de alumbramiento

-Por aquí mi señora-dijo la sirvienta entonces guiándola escaleras arriba, hacia sus aposentos a la vez que los tres muchachos llegaban donde su hermana y uno de ellos intentaba seguirla con la mirada a lo que la mujer dijo:

-Ahora no Caspian, descuida te mantendré infirmado con ser Wilem. Yo no soy como Miraz Caspian, ¿O debo recordarte que yo también soy madre?

-de acuerdo esperaremos

Entonces una vez que estuvo todo arreglado y tanto Lucy como lady Burnaprynkslia estuvieron junto a Susan comenzó el parto que duro apenas una hora siendo del cual nació una niña de cabello marrón como su padre y piel tan blanca como la de su madre. La cual nuevamente tenía que dar a luz a otro bebe.

Y en ese preciso momento fue, que la luna se oscureció.

Luego de un par de horas todas las mujeres en la sala estaban agotadas sin contar uno que otro grito de dolor que profirió Susan los cuales ya habían sobrepasado los límites de la habitación en ese momento la tía de Caspian se le acerco y con una mano le toco el bajo vientre para luego dirigirle una mueca de desagrado y tristeza a su hermana pequeña, dando por ciertas las sospechas de ambas, sin dejar este cruce de miradas de ser percibido por Susan que alarmada pregunto, conteniendo el dolor:

-¿Qué sucede, que le sucede a mi bebe?

-Su, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero el bebe….-dijo su hermana pequeña pero fue cortada por la mujer quien angustiada y apenada le dijo:

-El bebe esta de nalgas Majestad.


End file.
